


Gunpowder

by Itscalledthedistrict



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, Light Angst, M/M, coming home AU, implied situations of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tino Vainamoinen loved December. He loved the excitement around the holidays, the peace that seemed to envelop the whole neighbourhood. He loved how his friends and family would call to wish him a happy birthday, going out of their way to make sure he had a special day. But there was always one phone call that made his day extremely special. He doesn't know what to do when he doesn't receive it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunpowder

The snow fell onto the streets as the sun set in the west. The street lamps flickered on one by one, highlighting the downfall of the white flurries.

Tino Vainamoinen loved scenes like this. The signs that Halloween was over and Christmas was finally approaching. The songs, the fires, the shopping and quality time with family. It was all so... magical.

Tino entered his home late that night. He lost track of time while observing the neighbourhood. It was rare to see it so quiet, so peaceful. No kids screaming before boarding the bus, no parents shouting at the bus driver for things out of his control. The kids would be on break soon, so Tino figured this peace would become easier to find as school let out for the holidays.

Only the hall light was on as Tino entered the house. He easily found his way to the kitchen, where last night's spaghetti sat next to his phone. He was surprised when it said he had twenty-five voice mails to reply to. Not that it was a problem, Tino enjoyed talking to his friends. Well, he preferred it to texting.

The spaghetti was heating up as Tino checked who the calls were from. His cousins, Eduard and Elizabeta called practically shouting their congratulations. Lukas, Emil and Mathais also called, but they were much calmer. Well, Lukas and Emil were. Mathais was Mathais, and insisted they go out to drink together soon to celebrate. Friends, work acquaintances, past students, all wishing him a happy birthday.

But there was one voicemail that he didn't receive. Tino tried not to let the disappointment get to him too much.

After eating, Tino called his family back thanking them. They made small conversation before Tino moved on to Lukas, Mathais and Emil.

"Tino! What the hell, we called you forty-five minutes ago with no answer! I thought I meant more to you than that!" Tino smiled. Leave it to Mathais to make a small thing such a big deal.

"Hello to you to Mat. I was out walking and didn't have my phone on me. Sorry if that caused an inconvenience." Tino said lightly. He knew that Mathais wasn't actually offended.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, Luke, Emil and I decided that you weren't going to be alone for your birthday, so we want you to come over here! We can watch hockey and eat a good meal. Lukas made herring!"

Tino thought about their offer for a moment, twisting the ring on this left hand.

"Yo Tino, don't worry about Berwald. If he can't reach you at home then he knows you're with us. You'll be able to talk to him if he calls." Mathais said. Sometimes Tino thought Mathais could see through the phone.

Tino sighed, thinking as he put away his remaining dishes from dinner. "I already ate, but I wouldn't mind coming over for a bit. But I swear Mathias if I miss a single call from him-"

"Then you'll shoot me when I least expect it, I know." Mathias laughed. "Trust me, you won't. Now get over here!"

Tino hung up the phone and went to grab his coat. He checked his phone one more time before heading out the door. He tried to bury his disappointment when there were zero missed calls.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Three hours passed without a single call. It was getting harder for Tino to mask his disappointment. 

Sure, the dinner with his extended family was great. Lukas was a fantastic cook when it came to fish. Mathias baked him a birthday cake. Of course, you could get a cavity just by looking at it, but Tino enjoyed it nonetheless. Emil even stayed with them the whole time, not leaving to go talk to his "much cooler" friends.

But as time went on, Tino became more tired. All he wanted to do was go home and watch whatever Christmas movie was on. He wanted to get some hot chocolate and curl up with a blanket, pretending that Berwald wasn't. . . 

He left as soon as the hockey game wrapped up. Tino knew that they would understand why he wanted to leave. Tino pretended not to hear Mathais whisper "poor kid" as he walked out the door.

The neighbourhood was still silent when he got home. Tino wished there was at least a carol playing to distract him.

Soon after, Tino entered his home for a second time that evening. He dropped his coat in the doorway, not bothering to put it in it's correct place. He slammed the door with a sigh, trying to ward off the tears that threatened to escape his eyes. The kitchen light was on, and Tino had no trouble finding his way to it.

He stopped at the entry way, not knowing if he could take another step.

The tears came immediately then. Tino knew there was no way he could stop them.

He turned around at the sound of a sob. Watering purple eyes finally met bloodshot blue eyes.

Tino didn't dare speak as he made his way towards the other male. He was thinner, Tino noted, his hair was shorter. There was a scar here and there but Tino couldn't see them through his tears.

Large hands cupped his face as a sob wracked through him. Tino brought his hands up to cover them, not looking away.

After three years, three  _long_  years, three  _long, lonely_  years, Berwald was home.

Tino moved closer to his love, burying his head into the camouflage material that looked both horrid and natural on the man. He wrapped his arms around Berwald's ( _too thin_ ) torso, pulling him closer. He loved the way Berwald moved one hand down to his back as the other wound itself in his hair.

Tino felt the tears falling into his hair, the kisses placed on his forehead, the hand moving slowly up and down his back. It only made him cry harder. This couldn't be a dream; it all seemed too real.

His shirt still smelt like gunpowder. Tino ignored it in favour of his scent.

"'M home." The words escaped Berwald's mouth in a whisper.

"I know." Tino whispered back, relishing in the sound of Berwald's heartbeat. 

Tino ended up getting his birthday wish granted that year. Because there was no safer place Berwald could be than in his arms. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing for English, but this seemed much more important. Happy birthday Tino.


End file.
